


Laid a blessing?!

by Natters



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natters/pseuds/Natters
Summary: Summary: Chloe's late. Late a few weeks after finally starting a sexual relationship with the Devil. Could laid a blessing be the appropriate euphemism this time?A/N: Ambiguous is she pregnant or not ending, as I'm not sure if I want a Deckerstar baby or not. I've read some great kid / pregnancy fics on AO3 and I think the Lucifer Writers Room could pull it off, but... Please make your own mind up if this is a scare or a real pregnancy. No birth control is 100% effective.TW: Case is about a murdered girl, killed by her father for falling pregnant.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 170





	Laid a blessing?!

Laid a blessing?!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them.

**

The latest case had been a tough one, although not to say any of their cases were easy. Angelia Coates was just about to celebrate her 18th birthday, when she was murdered by her own father for falling pregnant before the legal age of consent in California. She'd been 8 weeks according to the autopsy.

Her mother was in tears, with Angelia's twin brother Stuart in a rage at the fact that their own father could do this.

The father had confessed after an interview at the precinct, where Chloe & Lucifer had used their good cop/devil cop routine. Few could resist Lucifer's mojo and Mr Coates had not been a complicated one.

This being about four weeks after Lucifer's own father had shown up to toss a celestial bomb into their lives, and Lucifer had needed Chloe's firm hand on his arm to keep his temper in check, while the half of her that was a mother was internally whispering that the... man... deserved Devil TKO. She'd stood up and rebalanced herself using his arm for a moment before leading her devil out of the interrogation room.

After a few minutes fidgeting at her desk, Lucifer said he was going out for a cigarette to calm his nerves, something he'd not done so much of since his return from Hell. Chloe nodded and squeezed his hand with a smile, as much of a PDA as she'd allow on a normal day in the precinct.

Maybe they should take a break for lunch. Get outside, some fresh air. It might ease some of the tension in her chest and abdomen where she'd been feeling achy. It was midday, lunch would be good.

Chloe felt her stomach roll again. Trixie had almost certainly brought home a school stomach bug. Every October, without fail, there was a stomach virus doing the rounds, about a month after the kids went back to school. Lucifer had looked very concerned when Chloe mentioned it the other day when she started feeling queasy, but she'd reassured him that it was par for the course and would soon pass.

Lucifer had seemingly been torn between making sure Chloe & Trixie were okay on the one hand, but not wanting to deal with any possible side effects of said stomach bug, if symptoms ended up being more severe than a gurgling tummy. 

Trixie found it amusing: "Lucifer, your OCD is showing!" she'd tease.

Lucifer would huff in reply and briefly explain once more that millennia in Hell, had made him so. "Bloody ash." he'd mutter under his breath & shiver as if dislodging it from his shoulders.

Chloe found herself thinking about Angelia & her unborn baby. The girl had been only 6 years older than Trixie was now. Her brain filled in the rest and she winced. How could that monster kill his own daughter? 

She remembered finding out she was pregnant with Trixie. The fear. The joy. The panic. The plans. The do's & do not's. The morning sickness. The erratic appetite. The lightheaded feeling as she stood up. The way her body had felt achy and... her... breasts were... tender?

No.

She mentally went back through the last few weeks. No, she'd been taking her birth control pills regularly. She couldn't be...

Chloe grabbed her purse, locked her computer screen & headed outside to find Lucifer & get some lunch.

***

It was like telling yourself to not think of pink elephants. Bloody pink elephants. Everywhere she looked on their lunchtime walk to the sandwich deli around the corner, there was a baby or a pregnant woman.

She was not pregnant. 

Lucifer had confirmed between their third and fourth time that first night, that Amenadiel, Linda & Charlie were an unusual case, because Amenadiel had fallen and become mortal-ish. Angel's literally couldn't "Lay a blessing". They couldn't have children with humans. Nonetheless, given Lucifer's vulnerability, at the time, they'd agreed to use both condoms and her birth control pills since day 1.

She was not pregnant. 

Lucifer was talking about his plans for their next date night. Something about a helicopter flight and she smiled indulgently. He was trying so hard to be the perfect boyfriend, and they'd agreed to take turns to organise date nights. Chloe had promised to let him spoil her, as long as she could veto some of his more extreme date ideas. Swimming with sharks or jelly wrestling were still a hard no. 

On the other hand, the couples spa afternoon at one of LA's most exclusive spas had been amazing. And the couples race track day had been fun, especially as Lucifer seemed to forget, because she usually drove under the speed limit, she did have defensive driving training and had grown up being trained as an actress, including some basic stunt driving. 

The "family date" party & premiere of some movie that Trixie wanted to see and the red dresses he'd bought her and Trixie were beautiful. Even if they'd skipped the red carpet part, so as to avoid any ill advised papps making lewd comments about her Hot Tub High School days, the party itself had been fun for Trixie, her daughter had met and talked to some child actors and Chloe had snuggled into Lucifer for the whole movie, mostly ignoring the screen in favour of watching her handsome devil.

Trixie was so good with Charlie, she'd make a good older sis-

She was not pregnant.

The date night's Chloe organised were less ostentatious, but just as fun. The couples cooking class had ended with them taking the cupcakes home and using the frosting in bed. Lucifer had been pleasantly stunned when she'd suggested that one.

She'd been amused to discover that ten pin bowling was something Lucifer had never tried. After a few gutter balls, she'd used the opportunity to teach him how to bowl and to break her no PDA in public rule and feel him up. By the end of the night, he'd been so wound up he'd flown her to the penthouse, they'd used almost every surface and finally fallen asleep around sunrise, blissfully exhausted.

The penthouse would need baby-proof-

She was not pregnant.

***

That night, Lucifer had waggled his eyebrows salaciously while they were cuddling on the couch and moved his hand towards her aching breasts, only to have Chloe almost growl at him that she was not a sex object and if he needed more sex he was welcome to find a Brittany or go back to Eve and host sex parties every night. She'd wished she could take it back the second she opened her mouth.

Lucifer had not hidden the hurt in his eyes, but had quietly stood up, told her that he would never treat her that way, wished her a soft goodnight and left.

She'd cried herself to sleep on the sofa, had a nightmare where Lucifer had taken her up on returning to Eve for orgies with the Brittany's, and woken up to a grumpy Trixie who'd wanted a freshly cooked Lucifer omelette. Chloe had tried to make an omelette as an apology, but had set off the fire alarm, because she was writing an apology text to Lucifer, rather than watching the food. The smoke made her nausea return and Trixie had ended up making a bowl of cereal, while Chloe sat outside to get some fresh air.

Chloe had lost track of time as she imagined raising a dark haired toddler with hellfire in his eyes and an impish smile that matched Trixie's at the same age, and Trixie had almost missed the school bus.

There was an accident on Chloe's usual route to work and she was 45 minutes late. Lucifer was absent, and by 11am Chloe was ready to call him and beg forgiveness. 

Just as she picked up her phone, the Lieutenant came over and asked where Lucifer was. Chloe closed her eyes in despair and explained she thought he might be ill. The Lieutenant nodded and moved back to her office. Chloe's stomach rebelled once more. Bless her, Ella saw the way Chloe paled and dragged her straight into her lab.

"Okay girl, where's your man?"

Chloe had started crying immediately, blubbing out that she'd over reacted because she was tired and aching and she was worried that...

Ella hadn't needed her to finish her sentence, when Chloe automatically placed a hand over her abdomen. "Have you taken a test?"

Chloe bit her lip and shook her head.

"Did you tell Lucifer that you might be...?"

Chloe shook her head in another negative.

Ella hugged her. "It's okay Decker. Just so happens I keep a few spare ones in the storage room here. You wouldn't believe how many women have come to me for one of those in four years. From work, from church. It's like I'm their personal drugstore. Come on. You take a seat here, grab these tissues and pretend to look at this sample under the microscope, while I get the test."

Chloe nodded and took the offered seat and box of tissues and pretended to check the sample of whatever it was Ella was investigating under the microscope, while drying her tears. Ella disappeared and came back a moment later with a plastic bag.

"You want me to come with you for moral support?" offered Ella just as Lucifer entered. "Hey buddy." said Ella with false cheer, stuffing the plastic bag on Chloe's lap.

"Morning Miss Lopez. Detective." said Lucifer quietly.

"Hi." replied Chloe with a watery smile.

A few moments of awkward silence passed until Ella piped up "Okay, I'm gonna go get that thing I need. For that case. For Dan's case. Yep. Be about 10 minutes. Bye." Ella made a hasty exit, leaving the devil & his detective in a horrible limbo until they both burst out at the same time.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry I made you feel like a sex object Detective. I swear I have never ever thought of you like that."

"No, I'm sorry Lucifer. I was stressed and uncomfortable and I took it out on you. I've never felt like a sex object with you. Plenty of other men with their Hot Tub High School obsessions and fantasies, yes, but not you. With you I feel cherished, ravished, worshipped, adored and loved. Yes, we are complicated & sometimes our relationship & the celestial BS... its frustrating. But I love being with you, at work and at home, and I love you. I'm so sorry. I had no right to say that last night."

Chloe stood up and took his hands in hers, placing the bag on the chair. "Please forgive me?"

Lucifer nodded. "Of course. If you'll forgive me?"

She nodded and they smiled softly and Lucifer drew her closer. 

"The spawn is angry at me."

Chloe froze and then took a deep breath as he continued.

"I wasn't there to make her omelette this morning and I've had three texts and two phone calls informing me of that fact. Rather loudly the first time."

Chloe winced. "I'm sorry. I'll explain that it was my fault."

"Its quite alright Detective. We have discussed it and agreed that it was not appropriate for her to speak to an adult in such a tone, but that if you and I were to have such an argument happen again, I would try to not run away like a... What did she call me...? Oh yes the oldest immature boy in the universe. And I also told her that our argument had nothing to do with her and that both you and I still care about her and each other. She told me that she knew that already and was just waiting for me to realise it." 

Chloe opened her mouth to reply but then stopped and waited. 

"I believe you may have let the urchin around Dr Linda too often."

Chloe laughed as he chuckled and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you for talking with her about it. Not only for making it clear that she shouldn't talk to people like that, but for caring about how she felt too." She was proud of him and he was trying to be a good step devil and boyfriend.

Lucifer rested his chin on her head and took a deep breath. "And... Then I promised her cash in exchange for telling Daniel that she wanted to spend the next few nights at his, so we could discuss or argue it out if needs be."

Chloe pulled back and tried to roll her eyes at him. The eye roll lost its power as she tried not to giggle instead. "You just want make-up sex, don't you?"

"I have heard its the best part about fighting, but I am willing to abstain if you don't want-"

Chloe kissed him. "Shut up!" PDA rules be damned. 

Chloe decided that it didn't matter if she was pregnant or not. This silly, immature, incredible and ancient man was hers. And they could face any challenge together.

***


End file.
